Drake & Horvath 27 Things
by sankage
Summary: 27 words connected to 27 things, all that which *I think* occurred between this Morganian Duo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** "They are in no particular order. First off, the number 27 means something to me and I suppose there is no need for further explanations on that matter. Second of all, writing about Drake and Horvath is quite an interesting subject to write on for me. And lastly, I've never done a fanfic like this before so it's a challenge. R&R"

**Disclaimer:** "Disney has all the rights to Sorcerer's Apprentice 2010 including the characters and so is everything else. There is nothing of them which is mine and no money has been gained in the making of this fan fiction."

**- Drake & Horvath 27 Things -**

**

* * *

**

**1. Famous**

Horvath stepped out of the car and cast his gaze on the building that was supposedly New York University. Somehow he might find something inside about where the Prime Merlinian would be hiding, since after his encounter with the boy back at the apartment, there was no way the boy would be stupid enough to go back there. Besides, wherever the boy may be settling Balthazar Blake would be there, and so will the Grimhold.

The ancient Morganian then glanced back to the car where he expected his minion, Drake Stone, would be out as well and would join him inside. But when he looked up, he saw a half-dozen people surrounding the illusionist, papers and pens in hand, asking for Drake's autograph. Again with these fans...

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Watch my shows, alright? Thank you," Drake was saying to his fans, most of which were teenage girls.

Horvath cleared his throat loudly. "Drake," was all that he said. Not that he needed to say anything more.

The illusionist looked up to the ancient and nodded once, the smile on his face faded. "Sorry, loves. Got to go. I'm with the grumpy old man over there, and he ain't such a patient man," he said to his fans and joined Horvath after he waved his hand goodbye to the giggling girls.

"Those fans of yours seem to be following you wherever you go," commented Horvath with a quick jerk of a head to the direction where the said fans that he was referring to just went off.

"Hey," said Drake, raising his arms to his side with a big smile on his face, "that's what you get when you're famous here in New York."

Shaking his head to the fact that he was stuck with the worst associate he had ever have, Horvath turned to make his way in entering the university and said, "I'm just relieved we don't have those...what you call it? Those people who have cameras with them and takes pictures of famous people?"

"Paparazzi," answered Drake.

"Yes, that," nodded Horvath. "I'm relieved we haven't encountered one of those around."

"Oh, but we'll be having some."

Turning around sharply, Horvath gave Drake a questioning look on his face.

"I saw some over there at the corner of the first block," Drake jerked a thumb towards the general direction. "They'll be flockin' all over me when we get out. They already caught sight of me. Don't worry. I'll handle it. Happens a lot."

Although Drake gave him a reassuring smile and a pat at the back, Horvath was _unsuccessfully_ reassured, as he shook his head and murmured to himself in as low as a voice as he could, "Why didn't I just had a powerful beggar as a minion?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Pornography**

Drake sat behind his desk with his laptop, surfing through the Net about himself and what the critics think of his performances, when suddenly, the door opened and in came Horvath, his coat removed and cane held closely to him with the right hand. The ancient sorcerer approached the illusionist with a frown on his brows. He didn't know what the black device was on the desk.

"It's time to go," he said to the young Morganian.

"Coming, just checkin' on things," replied Drake, typing some words on the search tab of Google.

Horvath came in closer and thought of having a look on what exactly Drake was doing. It took only a few moments before Drake noticed the curious and somehow confused look on his elder's face.

"This is the Internet," Drake said with a meaningful wave of the hand to the screen of his laptop.

Only slightly startled, Horvath looked to Drake a little sheepish. "Oh," he managed to say. Drake only nodded. "Modern technology, if I'm not mistaken?" he spoke again to the illusionist. It wasn't really a question, he just wanted to ease off the feeling of awkwardness.

"It has everything," said Drake, scrolling through the scroll bar with the mouse. "History, business, entertainment, _everything_."

Horvath raised a dark brow. "Everything?"

"Yeah."

Silence then fell between the two Morganians until Horvath cleared his throat and said, "Even...pornography?"

Drake looked up to his elder, surprised from what he heard. The ancient only met his gaze unblinking.

Once again, Horvath cleared his throat. "Just...asking," he explained.

Slowly, Drake managed to nod his head. "Yeah. Yeah, sure, there's a lot of that here."

After nodding to the illusionist, Horvath once more fell into awkward silence, his gaze on the screen of the electronic device but was looking at nothing in particular.

"If you like, even for just a few minutes, I could..." Drake tried to say but he wasn't able to finish when Horvath turned to walk away.

"Forget about it, Drake. Let's go," the ancient said, his back already turned and was making his way to the door.

"That's alright," called back Drake, standing up from his seat. "I could show you a few."

"I said forget it!" shouted Horvath, slamming the door behind him.

After having been left alone, Drake followed after his elder, not able to hold back a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Hungry**

The now empty plate was shoved aside on the table and the last of the orange juice has been drank from the glass. The white napkin was elegantly dabbed into the corners of lips surrounded by a clean-cut beard. Drake Stone looked on around the table before him before casting his gaze towards the leader of the Morganians, who was then sitting across him from the table.

"You done?" he asked. The only reply he had was a nod.

After having wiped his lips clean with the napkin, Maxim Horvath finally noticed the look that Drake was giving him. "What?" he asked.

Drake waved a hand on the table full of empty bowls and plates all around, with only fish bones and chicken bones having been the only ones left on the plates. "You ate a full course for five people without makin' a mess of yourself, and you sat there like you've just eaten a salad."

Horvath only shrugged, as he stood up from his seat. "I haven't eaten for a long time."

Nodding in all understanding, Drake once again commented, "You even managed to keep up the table manners."


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Fashion**

Usually, the question he had in mind would be accompanied with the pronoun 'she', but on this case, it was accompanied with 'he'. So in other words, the question was 'How does _he_ walk with those shoes?' And yes, by shoes he was referring to those black, high-heeled shoes that his associate was wearing. The young illusionist had told him so many times before that it was fashion. There were just so many things Horvath couldn't understand about this century that he was in. Technology and fashion are only a few of them.

As though by chance only, Drake had finally noticed how his elder was looking at his shoes. He knew just what it meant, but still, he asked the same obvious question, "You lookin' at my shoes?"

Horvath glanced up to Drake, then cast his gaze back to the shoes.

"How tall is that actually?" the ancient asked, nodding his head once on the shoes.

Glancing once on his feet that was placed on top of his desk, Drake answered with, "Three or four inches I think. You should try it."

The ancient sorcerer raised a hand and shook his head 'no'.

"Come on, it's fashion," said Drake. "_My_ kind of fashion." At this, he simply smirked.

"And your kind of fashion includes painting your finger nails?" asked Horvath, a quirked brown on his forehead.

Raising one hand and looking at his black-painted nails, Drake simply said, "Yeah, why not? It looks good." He once again looked up to his elder. "Why don't you try yourself?" Yet again, Horvath shook his head.

"I like my nails the way they are," replied the ancient.

Drake shrugged. "Well, you are a fashionable bloke yourself in your own way." He briefly pointed a finger to refer to Horvath's clothes. "I'd be lying if I say those clothes doesn't look good on you. In fact, you look good in black."

Running down a hand to his jacket, Horvath glanced down on it before looking back to Drake. "Yes, well...Thank you, I suppose. And, I'd be lying if I say your fashion doesn't suit you well."

Drake only gave out a big, goofy smile and shined his shoes with the collar of his black, leather jacket.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. She**

The two of them walked on with hurried steps; half running really, was more like it, not wasting any more time to get away from the Prime Merlinian and Balthazar Blake. But as Drake tried to catch up with his elder, he couldn't help but notice that Horvath kept gazing down on the Grimhold with a very much uncertain mixture of emotions in those dark and almost unreadable eyes.

On the face of the doll was a girl, and under it, the next doll would be Morgana herself. But even Drake knew that it wasn't just Morgana inside the last doll, there was someone else. He knew about that as a sorcerer, and he had the _Encantus_ to check on it.

"So," the illusionist cleared his throat, where he have successfully caught the ancient Morganian's attention. "She's in there, huh?"

Horvath stared at his minion for a moment before bringing his dark gaze back on the doll he then had in his hands.

"Yes. Morgana's in the last doll," he answered.

"No, I meant, _she_," said Drake, putting enough emphasis on the pronoun, causing Horvath to look up to him with surprise. "You know. The third apprentice. She's in there too, right? Morgana's soul is inside her body."

When Horvath once again looked down on the doll, sadness was clearly seen on those dark eyes.

"Yes," the ancient simply answered. "She's inside...Veronica..."

Right after the name of the woman was mentioned, Horvath's expressions turned neutral, that Drake made a mental note to himself to never, _ever_, mention _'her'_ again. And that silence, sometimes, would be for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Meditation**

Without a second's thought, Drake reached for the knob, turned it clockwise, and opened the door to Horvath's room, ready to tell the news that he found the perfect location for the Rising to be held. But as the door opened, his vision was welcomed by books, vases, the lamps, even the canopy bed, suspended in air and what seemed to be a small plasma bolt bouncing around back and forth on all four walls of the room, uncontrollably, that he had to duck when the small ball of energy hit the upper corner of the door frame.

There was Horvath standing right in the middle of the room, both hands on the tip of his cane, the blue jewel glowing, and eyes closed as though meditating. And it would seem that with such deep meditation, his powers were too much focused on the wide space of the room that the things around were somehow affected.

Drake had known this to be one of the best effective ways for a sorcerer to be more in touch with his powers - meditation. But it entirely concerns the mind of the sorcerer, so sometimes, treasured memories comes right out of the mind and becomes particles of energy. On that particular situation, Drake saw two teenagers sitting on the floor, seemingly lovers, and were very happy with each other. He recognized the boy as a teen aged Maxim Horvath, and the girl, he assumed, was probably the first girl Horvath loved. The scene must be a particular treasured memory that Horvath shared with the girl.

"Leave, Drake."

The young illusionist was startled when Horvath spoke, though it was rather in a very calm tone of voice. The memory disappeared the very moment Horvath opened his mouth.

"I'll talk to you when I get out. Now leave the room, or else."

Nodding, Drake backed out and closed the door behind him; nothing else was needed to be said.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Sword**

"Wasn't your cane use to be a sword?" asked Drake to his elder, Maxim Horvath, having his _Encantus_ opened once again to a page where there was a picture of Merlin's three apprentices locked in a fight with several enemy sorcerers.

"Yes, it was. Why do you keep asking?" replied Horvath, annoyance apparent in his voice, turning around to face the young illusionist.

Drake looked up to Horvath for a moment, then blurted out, "Can I see it?" When the ancient sorcerer only quirked up a questioning brow, as though telling Drake to elaborate, the illusionist added, "Can I see what your cane used to look like?"

Sighing as he shook his head and rolled is eyes at the same time, Horvath took up his cane, held it up a little higher, as Drake watched without a word on how the slick black part of the cane slowly turned into a blade. Not to mention the handle had a few additions as well.

It was just as how it was like in the pictures on the _Encantus_, but it was something else to have set eyes on in person. By looking at the blade more carefully, it would seem as though the sword was much longer in length compared to the cane, and it was also apparent that it was antique just like its owner.

"I must admit," said Horvath, having found himself looking down on his sword too. "I quite missed seeing it for a very long time."

With a quick slash in thin air, Horvath changed back the sword into the cane, and Drake had to jerk back his head to make sure he doesn't get hit.

"That was some trick," the illusionist said, causing the ancient to once again raise a brow. "I gotta try doing that on one of my shows. I think the fans would really love it. What do you think?"

Drake's words and goofy smile only caused Horvath to once again raise a brow, as the ancient sorcerer turned around once again, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the same time, as he went off to go to another part of the penthouse.

"Just think about it!" Drake called back, but Horvath was already out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Hair**

Here and there, right in front of the mirror, Drake brushed his comb on his white dyed hair. As some sort of celebrity, he wouldn't go out in public with his hair a mess, and it had been a part of his kind of fashion to always look 'Drake-like'. In which, it only meant that every inch of himself should be in order, from the high-heeled shoes, to the white-dyed hairdo.

Not far from the young illusionist, Horvath stood in front of another mirror, elegantly combing his own slick, dark hair. Not one strand over his forehead, or over his eyes, nowhere in front of his face, all combed backwards. He got used to his short and more attractive looking hair a few centuries back and preferred to keep it that way ever since. He preferred it to his wavy, shoulder length hair back in the old days. Somehow, as decades had passed, he had liked the idea of not having hair dangling over his shoulders or ears.

Moments later, to the realization of both Morganian sorcerers, they were standing back to back within two feet from one another. And they only got to notice that when they caught sight of the reflection of the other on each of their mirrors. It then came to their realization that they were both styling their hairs at the same time and they were in a close proximity at each other while doing it too.

They were common in a few things, that one time, during their little errand outside the city looking for the Prime Merlinian and to take possession of the Grimhold, a woman, (an apparent fan of Drake), asked if Horvath was Drake's father, not because they look alike in a way, but because they seem to act like a father and son, with Horvath being like a disappointed father when Drake does his thing.

After they stared at each other for a long, awkward moment, the two resumed to have one last look on their respective mirrors and went walking off for their errand together in the city once more...


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Earring**

Horvath watched in silence as Drake put on a metallic-like earring on the right ear.

As he was quite aware already, at this particular century, it has been accepted in the society for men to wear earrings; one that which he never would have thought would happen and was possible to happen. So far, he didn't quite like the idea of wearing one of those earrings that he saw in some teenagers on their last stroll in the city streets. But that wasn't entirely what bothered him.

Some of the teenager boys were pierced on the nose, and Drake did tell him once that people these days pierce other parts of their body, which then includes the tongue, above the eyebrows, the belly-button, and some even go so far as piercing their nipples. Horvath can still remember all those unpleasant things going inside his head during that time when Drake told him that even some women pierce their nipples. And it became worst when he was told that the most _private_ part of the human anatomy was also pierced in some people.

Having Drake wearing an earring or two would be much more in good terms with him than the latter part.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Coffee**

It wasn't any other typical morning to Drake Stone. Because that morning, he had breakfast with Maxim Horvath.

The night before, as he was about to go to sleep, he did asked his elder what was to be expected at breakfast in the morning. He was expecting something that was not on his usual breakfast as being alone. After Horvath's first meal in centuries that was being trapped in the Grimhold, then including the ten years inside that urn, Drake was a witness to his elder's hunger the first time he offered to eat. So he was somehow surprised when Horvath said: "A cup of coffee perhaps, and some toast. That would be enough for me."

Drake made sure he had the morning paper ready too, just in case. But what really made him a bit uncomfortable of having breakfast with the ancient Morganian, was that, Horvath was so poised and elegant even just by lifting the cup of coffee and sipping from it. He was like watching a British aristocrat who was used to being so well-mannered in every way.

"Drake.."

His elder's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he immediately responded.

"This is good coffee," Horvath said, once again lifting his cup to his lips to have a sip. "I remembered tasting a coffee this good centuries ago, though I can't remember what year it was. Do ask one of your maids how she did this. I'd love to know."

"Actually, I did it myself," answered the illusionist, quite saying the truth, and causing Horvath to look up to him with a quirked brow.

"Oh?" said the ancient. "I never would have thought you could make good coffee."

"That's just how my master would want his coffee," replied Drake with a shrug, sipping his own cup of coffee. "Thought you might like it."

As Drake silently ate his toast, Horvath looked down on his coffee with a new gleam in his dark eyes.

When was ever the time anyone would have made him a cup of coffee just so that thinking he might like it?

Horvath cleared his throat and tried to resume his reading. "Thank you," he said over the newspaper.

And when was the last time he said 'thank you' to someone simply for being nice?

...Quite a very long time already...


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Pizza**

The silence between them had been going on for the last ten minutes that passed, and it had become very awkward, and both of them weren't quite aware about what the other had in mind.

Right in the middle of them, on the small coffee table, a single slice of pizza laid untouched on the plate. Both Drake and Horvath had been glancing back and forth from the pizza to each other, but they completely missed the other's eyes each time they'd glance up at one another.

Both of them wanted the last bite, but neither one of them felt it would be proper. For Drake, he didn't want to be a bit disrespectful since Horvath _is_ his elder. While Horvath didn't want to look rather rude, that just because he was older was not a reason why it was fit for him to take the last bite. Problem was, both of them wanted so bad to have the last pizza, but both was rather hesitant in a very awkward way.

Suddenly, the door opened, and one of Drake's _girls_ came in, holding out a folder of papers to the illusionist.

"The press kept asking what keeps you busy these days," the girl said, opening the folder, and pointing a finger under the lower right corner. "Here, you should sign this. Don't worry, I've read it, nothing that would cause any trouble."

"Thank you, luv," said Drake, as he took the pen held out to him and signed the paper.

Horvath was half on his way to take advantage of the moment and just eat the damn pizza, but his reluctance made him not do so.

"I've watched the TV too," said the girl, as she stood up straighter after Drake had finished signing all that's needed to be signed. "It seems that people kept wondering why you're constantly seen with...your _friend_ here." She cast a fleeting gaze towards Horvath, in which the man only quirked up a brow at her.

"Oh, we're just going on some important business," said Drake with a smile, a quick jerk of a thumb towards his elder. "It can't be helped."

The girl only nodded, as Horvath kept quiet. Then, the girl noticed the untouched slice of pizza on the table.

"Oh! Pizza," she said, and took the slice.

Before any of the Morganian sorcerers present could stop her, the girl had already took a big bite from the slice.

"I haven't taken a snack yet. You don't mind if I take this, right?" She looked down on Drake. The illusionist only smiled at her in response. "Thanks, Drake." And with that, she left the room.

Both sorcerers sat back on their respective chairs with disappointed looks on their faces.

Finally, Horvath spoke. "I knew I should have taken it when I got the chance."


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Lipstick**

Despite Horvath's strong decline, Drake was able to persuade the ancient to sit down and relax as he did his thing.

Some few minutes earlier, Horvath caught sight of Drake lightly dabbing his lips with pinkish lipstick. When he asked whether it was necessary, Drake simply answered with a strong 'yes', and even suggested that Horvath himself should try putting on some.

"It will give your lips some appeal," Drake had said. "Come on. Let's put some on you."

"No," Horvath shook his head. "I am not putting on make up."

"People would hardly notice!" assured Drake as he pressed on. "You're lips need some, mate. They're rather dark, and it doesn't suit you with your circle beard and all. Being all black isn't a good thing sometimes. You're definitely not Emo, but neither are you Gothic. At least on that, I'm quite sure."

"What's Emo?" Horvath had asked, but he was shoved to sit down on the nearest chair. "And what do you mean by Gothic?"

"I understand you're our leader," Drake replied, having the lipstick ready, "and so is the entire Morganian thing in you. But that doesn't mean you have to be boring. Let's dab a few and I promise you'll like it."

The mere mention of 'boring' made Horvath settle on his seat and quite still, which then leads us back to the part where Drake had carefully put lipstick on the ancient Morganian's lips. When Drake was finished, he pulled back with a smile on his face, then held out a small mirror to his elder.

"See? Looks good on you," the illusionist said, speaking his mind.

Horvath looked intently on the mirror, and he'd be lying indeed to say that he didn't like how his lips looked like at the moment. But after reality kicked in, he stood up and lightly hit Drake on the shoulder with his cane.

"Yes, it looks good, I'll admit it," he said. "But that does not mean I'll add it to my look, and this is the last I'd want to wear lipstick, or any kind of cosmetic, _ever,_ on my face, you understand?"

Drake simply smiled and nodded, after patting his elder gently on the arm. He then went for the door, knowing that his elder would follow closely behind since they were to go out to try and get the Grimhold again.

Meanwhile, Horvath slightly licked his tongue on his lower lip, careful not to wipe out the lipstick.

"Why does it taste like cherry?" he asked as he went after his associate.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Violin**

Large portraits of Drake still hung on the wall, right on the very same spot where Horvath first saw it. He still didn't like looking at them and thought it to be ridiculous, and thought that perhaps he'd never get use to it. So each time he'd find himself alone in Drake's penthouse, he'd wander off into other rooms, adoring the furniture, chandeliers, and the rugs, even the things on display.

Drake did once said that most of those that are on display in his penthouse are very expensive, because they were antiques. Remembering that he had himself an antique, Horvath had even wondered how expensive his cane (or sword) would be if ever.

On his usual stroll in the penthouse one morning, Horvath found himself in a room where he knew he hadn't been to before. It was awfully quiet in that room, but the irony of it was that all that's around that were displayed were musical instruments.

He realized that neither of those instruments were touched, since he rarely seen Drake play anything in particular.

As he went further in to the room, his gaze settled down on a violin that was on its case, placed on a small table along with a viola, with matching bow. He narrowed his eyes on it slightly, wondering why the violin seemed very familiar to him.

He was still in the process of trying to figure it out when he heard Drake's voice from behind him.

"Have a soft spot for music?" asked the illusionist.

"Classical, actually," Horvath said, as he faced the young Morganian. "Though I have to ask, where did you get this violin?"

"It was in auction in some place back in England when I made a show there," Drake simply replied, jerking a thumb behind him as though pointing towards the direction where England was. "I quite liked it because it's got some story in it."

"What story?" asked the ancient.

"It's a very old violin, they say," started Drake. "It dates back from the 1780's, belonged to some lady named Adrianna Constable."

_Now why does that name sounds familiar?_ thought Horvath, but kept silent as he let Drake to continue.

"Said she was a talented violinist, but stopped playing after an accident that caused 'er blindness. Till she met some bloke one day who was a fan of hers. The bloke made her play the violin again, though she said it was impossible and said she couldn't, she eventually did. Bloke was persuasive, I guess, and she was surprised to find that she could still play.

"She realized that even when she can't see the instrument or the strings, just listening to it makes her an even more effective violinist."

As Horvath listened, he couldn't help but think why the story sounded familiar as well. But still he kept silent about it, and listened more.

"They say she only plays alone in her room ever since, without anyone else. But she only got to play in front of another person unless that person is the bloke who made her play again. Sorry if I kept mentioning him as bloke 'cause I don't know his name."

Horvath said he didn't mind and told Drake to continue. Just as all of a sudden, he became interested with the story.

"One day, she accidentally dropped her violin from the third floor window and the violin was ruined. That was when the bloke came in and gave her another violin, and this was it." Drake waved a meaningful hand on the antique violin on the table. "They say that this violin's music is haunting when this Adrianna plays it, but they also said that it became more haunting when the bloke never came back to visit her.

"She kept waiting till she became old, playing this violin here every night after she had her dinner. But point is, the bloke just never came back. But they say that she was still waiting for that bloke even on her death bed.

"She never married, and so died an old maid. It was her nephew's grandson who found this violin still in its case hidden away in an old trunk up on the attic of the old family house. If you look under it, it's got something written."

Drake carefully took the violin off its case and flipped it over to show Horvath what was on it. Horvath took it slowly and as carefully as Drake had and looked down on the carved words with his eyes widening as soon as he had set eyes on it.

It was in a form of a foreign language, carved in a very beautiful way, like a calligraphy. It said: "_Az én hegedű ligovszkaja_" And under it was the initials 'M.H.' carved in the same way.

"Don't know what it means," said Drake, also looking down on the carved words. "Must be foreign, 'cause it ain't English."

"It's Hungarian," Horvath said, surprising Drake. "It means, _'For my violin princess'_."

The young illusionist quirked up a brow. "You know Hungarian?"

"I have Hungarian blood," was all that the ancient said, giving back the violin to the illusionist. "That's what he call's her. The bloke you were you were referring to. He calls her 'violin princess'. He was so captivated and enchanted by her way of playing the violin with such emotion, that he made her a violin that gives out a haunting music."

Horvath was looking away, his dark eyes unreadable, when he was saying the latter part.

"This Adrianna...She had red hair, and used to have clear blue eyes," he continued, still looking away. "When she was blinded her eyes became grayish white...But she was still beautiful all the same."

The moment Horvth finished, he turned around and left the room without saying a word to Drake.

Standing alone in the room, still having the antique violin in hand, Drake once again looked down on the carved words on the back of the violin. He looked down on it with a new view, especially on the initials 'M.H.', since he seemed to know then who _exactly_ this 'M.H.' was.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Television**

Drake was sitting in front of the flat-screen TV, eating cheese-flavored popcorn, when Horvath came into the room. The TV was set on the sports channel, which was a rare thing for Drake since Horvath had known the illusionist to only watch those rewind shows of his acts. Yet, sitting down beside his associate on the comfy sofa, Horvath found himself content with watching anything in particular just for tonight.

"The sports channel?" he said, trying to start a conversation, as he looked over to Drake. "This is rather unlike you, Drake."

"Nah, just watchin' a game I missed," replied the illusionist. He then looked over his elder saying, "Wanna watch somethin'?"

"What's in the evening news?" asked the ancient, but he didn't get another verbal reply from Drake, as the illusionist reached for the remote and clicked into a few more channels.

Drake stopped at what he at least thought was a simple evening news channel, when the female reporter suddenly took off her jacket and was slowly unbuttoning her blouse, just as both Morganians had settled in on the sofa more comfortably.

Already aware of the existence of such channels, Drake didn't look too much surprised when the reporter started to undress, though he couldn't stop himself from watching the reporter intently.

Horvath on the other hand was watching with wide eyes as he slowly tilted his head to one side.

When the reporter was finally on her underwear, Horvath asked Drake, still not taking his eyes off the screen, "Is this even legal?"

Drake nodded slowly, having his eyes also planted on the TV screen. "Yeah, but I didn't know I had one of these channels here."

The two watched on, the popcorn completely forgotten, as another female reporter came into the screen for the weather report and started undressing just like the first one.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Roses**

It was either the fans, or the mere fact that Drake was enjoying every single bit of it, Horvath wasn't entirely certain. He just roamed his dark gaze around the room full of assorted types of flowers in different sizes of vases. There were daffodils, daisies, tulips, and not to mention, roses. Dozens of roses, from white, to yellow, to red.

He took a step closer to a vase full of red roses, some of which still have a few thorns on their stems. Ah yes, roses and their thorns. It reminded him of love, and all the hurt that went with it in the past.

He was about to reach for one when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

When Horvath turned around, he saw Drake standing in front of him, smiling.

"Came from a fan, of course," said the illusionist. "You like roses?"

'Like'? That didn't even came to Horvath's mind, but as he looked back to the vase of roses, his mind wandered deep into the question.

"King Arthur once told me about what he thought was common between love and a rose," he said, his eyes fixated on one particular rose, and reached for it. "But I suppose I'd be keeping it to myself."

Not really wanting to hear about it, Drake only nodded with an uninterested look on his face, though the mention of King Arthur somehow made him wonder but for a moment. "You ever gave a rose to a girl?" he then asked his elder.

Drake regretted ever asking when Horvath crushed the rose in his hand,with red petals falling to the carpeted floor. When the older Morganian opened his hand once again, the thorns had bruised his palm and it was bleeding.

The illusionist watched silently, waiting for any verbal response from the ancient sorcerer.

"Yes, I did gave a girl a single, red rose once," said Maxim, healing his palm instantly with a wave of his cane, but the scars would have to take time to heal in such spells. "I did the same thing to the rose after that too."

When the ancient finally left the room full of flowers, Drake made a mental note to himself:

_Roses + Girls + Horvath = horrible past recollection..._


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Tie**

A dead color. That was all that Drake had in mind in how to explain his elder's tie. It was a mixture of brown with a hint of orange and something else that only made it somehow dark. Though it wasn't entirely ugly, just that the mere thought of a dead color didn't got so well with Drake, and it usually doesn't for most people.

But there was something else on Maxim Horvath's tie; an insect-like, gold pin. It didn't make sense to Drake before but he did asked his elder about it one rainy afternoon where they were like a sitting duck because of the traffic.

Drake was the one who first got bored and thought of casting a spell to get them out of their current situation, but first, he consulted from his elder.

"Slow traffic, want me to clear the way?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Horvath had replied, looking out the car window on his side. "We're not in a hurry today, I need rest. Besides, I would have done it myself five minutes ago if I wanted to."

Nodding, Drake didn't say a word for a long moment until he noticed his elder adjusting his tie.

When the young illusionist opened his mouth, his question drifted to the pin than on the tie itself.

"Just curious here, is that pin ordinary, or is it somethin' else?"

Horvath glanced to the young Morganian, quirking up a dark brow, but answered anyway after looking away once again.

"It's a magical relic. More like my cane or a sorcerer's ring."

"So what can it do?"

Drake had blurted out the question before he was able to stop himself. He was worried what his elder might do to him, but he relaxed when Horvath didn't even glanced up to him.

"If this is about the tie, tell it to me plainly," said the elder Morganian, in which at his the illusionist froze for a moment. "Most people find its color rather dead and quite ugly in a sense, but for me it's not just about my clothes, but it represents what I've become after turning against my master..."

There was a long moment of silence between them two, as Drake kept his gaze at his elder. It took a loud beep from the car behind them before Drake realized that the traffic was finally moving again.

And he thought he was the only one with issues about his master...


	17. Chapter 17

**17. History**

The furious Morganian sorcerer had stormed into the room, as he pushed open the door with just a wave of his cane. Clearly he was displeased about Drake taking so long on 'getting ready'. But the view that welcomed his vision was more displeasing.

His young minion was right in the middle of huffing some drugs.

"What, is the meaning of THIS?" he asked in an angry tone. At this rate, he may not be able to hold back his anger at all.

"It's therapy!" replied Drake, the first take in that he made was taking its effect on him, forgetting just who he was speaking to. "My kind of therapy! The whole abandonment issue, and all that. You're not the only one with a disappointing history in his sorcery career."

Drake was about to huff on some more when suddenly, he felt like a strong force was pulling him off his feet, sweeping him off to the far end of the room till he found himself being pinned on the wall, arms and legs outstretched and his feet not touching the ground.

He looked up, Maxim Horvath coming in close towards him with those dangerous look in those dark eyes.

"You don't know anything about history, Drake," said the ancient Morganian, coming to stand in front of the young illusionist. "_I_, became history."

Drake met Horvath's steady gaze wide-eyed, out of fear. He never felt that way before in years.

"And what I know about history," Horvath continued, "is that whatever was it that had been done, you simply cannot just undo it."

He stepped even closer, leaning towards Drake, their faces mere inches away from each other.

"You don't know what I went through, a thousand years before, from being a Merlinian into becoming a Morganian," he said between clenched teeth. "You think your history was disappointing? My dear boy, mine was _hell_. And I'm telling you, that you could never be able to fully understand the true meaning of the latter word that was mentioned."

Horvath brought his lips closer to the illusionist's ear, dropping his voice into a deadly whisper. "So don't you give me lessons on history... _boy_."

Stepping back, Horvath banged his cane on the floor, and Drake dropped heavily on his buttocks.

"If I ever catch you," the ancient said, brandishing his cane around and pointing the end tip towards the illusionist on the floor, "huffing on some Coke again, I will personally stuff an entire marijuana plant into your tiny arsehole. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

Horvath titled his head to one side.

Drake was to scared and shocked to utter a word and just nodded in response.

"Good. Now pull yourself together and straighten up. We're going out."

With that small encounter, Drake learned a new lesson from Horvath: Never say stupid things about your history to an ancient.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Family**

It was the mere sight of a boy holding hands with his mother that made Drake stopped in his tracks, and suddenly, his mind was wandering off some place else. He was physically there, but was mentally absent. His thoughts wandered off to past memories, when he was still a boy, about a year just before he met his master. Back then, he could say that he was just like that boy...

"Drake."

The familiar voice pulled Drake back to the present, as he turned his head to find a bearded face who's eyebrow was quirked.

"Were you even listening to me?" Horvath asked, keeping a steady gaze on the younger Morganian.

"'Course I was," replied the young illusionist, forcing a smile. "Anyway, we should head out straight for this here street, eh?"

They continued down the path silently, passing by crowds of people obviously wanting to get to where they were suppose to go, just like them. None of the two Morganians spoke a word each other, that was until, Horvath finally spoke.

"You stopped when you saw the mother and child."

"What?" Drake turned his head towards the ancient sorcerer.

"I've noticed," said the ancient. "Believe me, I'm old enough to notice. Reminds you of something?"

Horvath risked a fleeting glance towards the illusionist.

"Nah," lied Drake, shaking his head.

"There is no sense in lying to a very old sorcerer," said Horvath. This had made Drake somehow, thought about it.

"Jus' remembered somethin', is all," he admitted. "You wouldn't be interested."

"About what?"

"About me. The family I used to have."

The ancient quirked up a brow. "Used to?"

The illusionist nodded. "Yeah, you know, used to. Before I became a sorcerer and all."

"I had two families a long time ago."

Surprised from what he heard, Drake almost couldn't believe how cool and how easily his elder said those words. Meanwhile, Horvath kept his gaze forward, walking along with his chin slightly held up.

"The first one was the original of course," continued the ancient. "A father and a mother. The second one was a master, a brother, and a sister. I've even taken her as the most sweetest sister in the world."

Drake continued to watch where he was going, while glancing a few times to his elder.

"I betrayed my second family, as you may have probably known already," added Horvath. "That's when I realized, having families would complicate things." He then looked up the younger Morganian, as they halted to a pause in front of a particular building. "That is one of the many reasons why we Morganians are mostly alone."

Drake said nothing in return, as he and Horvath continued to stare at each other for a moment. It was Horvath who drew away from the staring contest, walking towards the building as he spoke.

"I don't sense the ring, so that would mean the Prime Merlinian is not inside." He looked back to Drake. "Balthazar is alone, I sense they finally had the little _talk_. Do what we have planned so we can get the Grimhold and get out quickly."

The young illusionist nodded, slowly transforming himself into the Prime Merlinian...


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Waking**

Horvath doesn't have an alarm clock in his room, but it wasn't like he needed one. Ever since he started doing his objective of freeing Morgana from the Grimhold right before Balthazar Blake finds the Prime Merlinian, Horvath wasn't able to truly sleep peacefully. So ever since, he'd usually wake up as early as six or seven in the morning.

But, that morning, Horvath woke up to find that he wasn't completely alone in his bed.

Alarmed, he quickly pulled out the covers and turned towards the other side of his bed only to find...

"DRRAAAAAAAAAKE!"

The young illusionist fell out of bed from being awakened by the sudden angry roar from his elder.

"W-What the-?" he stuttered as he look about before finally having caught sight of Horvath. "Wha' are you doin' here?"

"I believe I can ask you the same question," countered Horvath. "And where are your clothes?"

Once again, Drake looked around the room, only to realize that he wasn't in his room.

"Oh, I remember now," said the young Morganian. "Sorry about this. I was drunk last night, thought I was going for my room. So that's why..." And then he trailed off.

"'So that's why' what?" asked Horvath, getting out of bed.

"Oh, nothin'," said Drake. "When I got to bed, I thought you were a girl waitin' for me and fell asleep. That's why I got out of my clothes." Drake chuckled. "It's a good thing I fell asleep right after I got back to bed and lie down with you. God knows what could have happened then."

Drake wasn't aware of the shocked look on Horvath's face since the ancient was having his back turned on the illusionist.

Three minutes later, Drake was blast out of the room with only the bed covers to cover himself, as Horvath decided to take a shower.

Horvath didn't even want to imagine what could have happened then.


	20. Chapter 20

**- 20. Name -**

He said those words almost absently, but neither was he expecting his elder to have heard him no matter how low a voice he grumbled it: "What kind of a name is 'Maxim Horvath'?"

The ancient sorcerer started it, at least to Drake it was. Horvath was once again scolding Drake about not being so "Morganian-like", as the ancient called it. Horvath even went so far as to saying, "What kind of a name is 'Drake Stone' for a Morganian sorcerer anyway?"

So when they suddenly stopped in their tracks, their eyes meeting, Drake half-expected to be blasted off flying in the air with just a wave of that magic cane or perhaps being scolded at with angry words. For a moment, Drake regretted ever grumbling those words. But he was surprised to see no anger in those dark charcoal eyes at all. Instead, Horvath answered him with a soft voice.

"If you may so ask, 'Horvath' is a common and very old Hungarian name," said the ancient rather calmly, which only surprised Drake more. "It's origins is of Croatian. So basically the name means 'a Croat'. As to my first name, in one language it meant 'charming'..." Here the ancient trailed off, taking his dark gaze off the illusionist and into the middle distance, his eyes softened. Drake could see the side-view of his elder's face, having noticed not for the first time that handsome nose.

"Believe it or not," continued Horvath, "the name 'Maxim' meant 'loyal' as to an impression." He gave a small and subtle smile. "Very ironic for me to be given such a name, what?"

A moment or two of silence and then, Drake once again saw those eyes turned dark. As Horvath turned and left, Drake took a moment more before realizing that he should be following after the ancient sorcerer.


	21. Chapter 21

**- 20. Uncle -**

"Drake, I don't mean to put my nose in, as they call it, but you're spending too much time with your...friend, Mr. Horvath."

Ronald was Drake's manager. He was worried seeing Drake almost forgetting about his shows, or almost not caring interest anymore ever since that Mr. Horvath came along, as Drake spends so much time with the man.

"He's not even a friend, Ron," explained Drake. "He's...well...how do I say this?"

"Uncle," came a voice.

Horvath had entered the room and decided to explain for Drake.

"From his mother's side," the sorcerer explained further. "More of a half-brother, really."

The illusionist caught on quick. "Yeah!" said Drake. "This is Uncle...eh, Horvath's first time in New York. I'm just showin' him around, Ron."

Ronald, though not quite satisfied, let it slip, as Drake took leave not for the first time to go out with _Uncle_ Horvath.

Along the way, in the elevator, Drake said to his elder, "Uncle? Where'd you come up with that?"

"You're slow processing of an idea forced me to say the first thing that came to mind," replied Horvath. "What did you want me to say? That I'm a distant cousin of your aunt on your mother's side, twice removed?"

Drake shrugged. "Jus' uncomfortable with you being my uncle, is all. Send me shivers and the like."

The ancient sorcerer only gave the illusionist a dirty look, but didn't say anything of it.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Church**

When it started raining all of a sudden, the two Morganian sorcerers, who had been walking along the city streets, had found refuge from getting soaking wet under the roof of a nearby church.

While Drake stood there by the huge, open double doors side by side with his elder, slightly frowning and wondering when the rain will stop, Horvath was looking at a family seated inside the church. The family was consist of a father, a mother, and their son in the middle. All three were kneeling down and seemed to be in silent prayer.

The moment the young Morganian looked up to his elder, he noticed this and looked to the direction of the family for a long moment, not saying a word, but wondering what might be going on inside his elder's mind.

And then, as though Drake had said it out loud, Horvath said, still looking at the family, "You know, I secretly like churches." When Horvath looked up, he was expecting Drake's eyes on him. "Do you know why?"

"No, but, this is the part where you tell me, right?" replied Drake.

Horvath looked away, looking up to the sky. "I usually see families going to church together. It's a good thing. Warms the heart in some way. Though I'm not really religious." There was a long pause before the ancient sorcerer gave out a sigh and continued. "It's just a shame that there won't be much to see no more once we freed Morgana from the doll."

Drake wasn't certain what it was he heard in his elder's voice.

Guilt? Sadness? Or simply being reflective about the past? He never knew the answer.

"Well, let's go," said Horvath, who had somehow changed his cane into an umbrella without Drake's noticing. The umbrella was fit enough for two people. "We shouldn't be wasting too much time by stopping here."

Horvath stepped out, then looked back to Drake who looked as though he was waiting for permission to join in under the umbrella.

"Well? Are you coming or I'll just let you get wet under the rain? That would easier though."

Drake hesitantly moved beside his elder and under the umbrella.

"The closeness is uncomfortable," he commented almost absently.

"Don't get use to it," was the only reply he had.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Blacksmith**

It was pure gold used to make the hilt, leather was wrapped around the grip, at the pommel in the center of the circle was a cross engraved with great care, and the point of the double-edge blade was made so that under the hands of an expert swordsman it might thrust a hole into an enemy's armor.

He couldn't help it, Horvath just had to admire the sword that was on display on the wall inside one of the many rooms in Drake's penthouse. From the pommel to the tip of the blade, under the scrutiny of his dark eyes each and every part of the sword did not go unnoticed.

"Shiny little thing, innit?"

Drake's voice made him turn towards the illusionist, who approached him with a big smile. "Got it as a gift from a friend who's a professional sword-eater."

Though he wasn't really certain what a professional sword-eater exactly meant, Horvath assumed that the image of a man putting an entire sword blade into his mouth that appeared into his head was probably what his associate was referring to.

"It's a work of art," said Horvath, his gaze once again finding it's way back to the longsword. "Hours, days of forging, hammering. It takes great craftsmanship to make such a beauty. I wouldn't expect you understand."

For a moment Drake wasn't sure whether he should be offended or not. "You know a lot about swords?" He got a nod and a "Hmm" as a reply. "So... ever encountered this sword in your thousand years of roaming around the world?"

Horvath risked a fleeting glanced towards Drake. "Why do you ask that?" he asked the illusionist, by which Drake gave a shrug.

"Just assuming. Thought maybe that's the reason why you've been lookin' at it since you caught sight of it."

Horvath took one last look at the sword before turning to leave. "I thought it would be nice to admire my handiwork."

"Handiwork," Drake chuckled. Then he frowned. Then thought about it.

It took a few moments for Drake to take in the information, and just as Horvath completely left the room, only then did Drake reacted with, "You make swords?"

* * *

**A/N:** "Hey everyone! I'm not dead, just got caught up with things in the real life. Anyway, just as usual, read and review."


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Women**

It wasn't the first time Horvath had ever walked in on him doing something that ought to be private affairs, but that doesn't mean it had to be a normal thing in his life. In fact, Drake was beginning to think that the ancient Morganian just doesn't respect his privacy in every aspects of it.

"Please forgive the intrusion, ladies, but I must talk to Drake," Horvath had said when he barged in through the door, probably using magic since Drake made sure it was locked, as the brunette and the redhead both in their underwear got out of bed and picked up their clothes from the carpeted floor. The door was quickly closed just as soon as both women were outside.

"Look, I know we have work to do and that time is of the essence here," said Drake, getting out of bed and stood before his elder with only his boxers on. "But that doesn't mean you'd have to interfere with my life. I was this close," he held up his hand, showing off his index and thumb mere inches form each other to indicate the amount of how 'close' he got, "_this_ close already with those two, and you had to pick that time to come barging through my door. You just had to make perfect timing, eh?"

"What is it do you think about women?" demanded the ancient. "Playthings? We have far more important matters to deal with, and here you are cavorting with women to satisfy your carnal pleasures."

"Don't you ever think about a woman that way?"

It came out of nowhere, the question. But Drake had a way of blurting out things from his mouth without thinking first.

Horvath met his gaze with a steady one of his own, before speaking, "Have you ever been in love?"

Surprised though he was by the question thrown back at him, Drake replied with a frown, "Yeah, I have. Once, in my teens. Why?"

"I've fallen for a woman more than once, and none of them I've ever ended up in bed with," Horvath said, keeping a straight face as Drake continued to stare back at him with bewilderment. "Although I have bedded women in the past, humans and sorcerers alike. But either I had a strong feeling of attraction for them or not, I have treated those women in my life who came and went with respect both through actions and in my thoughts."

With a burst of blue light coming form Horvath's cane, Drake found his clothes cradled in his arms, as he looked up to his elder both questioningly and surprised.

"That, Drake, is what separates a gentleman, from the mere simple man," said the ancient. "Now by all means, put some clothes on."

* * *

**Author's Note:** "I would like to thank the guest reviewer 44Lefty for having left reviews on this story of mine. Now to answer a few of your questions from your reviews... First of all, no, I don't believe I intend to write a story similar to this concerning Dave and Balthazar. Second, yes, I got the uncle part from the scene with Balthazar introducing himself to Becky as Dave's uncle. Third, no, Horvath did not made his sword which he eventually turned into a cane to cope up with the times. I have a headcanon of it in another Sorcerer's Apprentice fanfic of mine of him having had taken hold of the sword and was able to cast magic through it which had eventually made Merlin take him up as an apprentice. Now then, it's been quite some time since I updated this story but I do intend to finish it since I don't want it to be hanging here without closure, it's just that I'm involved in another fanfic and that real life has been getting in the way. That would be all. R&R as always." ~ **_sankage_**


	25. Chapter 25

**25. Fun**

There were times where he felt as if he was nothing more than a mere soldier, a pawn, so that the ancient sorcerer be finish and done with his mission. But there were a couple of times that Drake did had some fun when they were out in the city, especially their encounters with the Prime Merlinian. There were some actions when the great Merlinian sorcerer Balthazar Blake suddenly drops by out of nowhere.

But right now? This was the kind of action Drake wouldn't mind having to repeat everyday, if only...

They had taken hold of the Grimhold, and with Balthazar Blake along with the Prime Merlinian at their tails, it had become a car chase around the city. A car chase that was of the sorcerer's style. Spells, speed, the city at night, and fun. He even caught a glimpse of Horvath smiling, _really_ smiling, when they made a turn towards the tunnel and the ancient Morganian cast a smoke spell to screen the vision of Merlinian sorcerers chasing after them.

Yes, that's right, fun.

And as the chase had slowly come to its climax, with Horvath having turned the car into a dump truck, they came face to face with the Merlinians. Drake simply waited eagerly smiling like a fool, as he caught a smirk on Horvath's face, who then said, "Hello, Balthazar."

The Merlinian sorcerer smirked back as Drake stepped on the pedal, laughing his head off.

Let's see if we can crush them, that'll be fun too.


	26. Chapter 26

**26. Shame**

Upon meeting the Prime Merlinian, Drake was more than just a little disappointed. Although Horvath did tell him that the kid was a bumbling fool who hasn't completely mastered the arts yet, Drake wasn't expecting _this_.

College student. Smart. And exactly the kind of person that wasn't among the popular group. The kid couldn't even cast a spell right even with the ring on. Drake should've probably lowered his expectations a little more. But he wasn't against much to humoring the kid, after all since this Dave Stutler was wearing Merlin's ring, perhaps there was no harm to see what exactly Merlin's successor is capable of.

It was then that Horvath has lost his cool and had entered the bathroom.

"Enough. Watch the door."

Drake simply obeyed without another word and turned to leave Dave Stutler to the hands of he ancient Morganian.

_Shame_. Dave seems like a nice kid, if only he wasn't _the_ Prime Merlinian. So as Drake went to take that first few steps to leave, he allowed himself a little smirk and thought to himself, the words meant for Dave: _What a shame, but it was nice knowin' ya, kid._


	27. Chapter 27

**27. Sorcerer**

When they walked the streets, it was as if the people made a path for them. As if the people knew that these two very different men were simply out of their leagues, and was capable of dangerous things that they should get out of their way, except that the people don't know that and was probably acting out of instinct. But neither Horvath nor Drake could care less.

Perhaps it was Horvath's mere presence, or perhaps there was just this aura around them two that causes the ordinary people to stay clear out of them. Either way, Drake would be lying if he did not enjoy some of it.

The ordinary people were right to keep their distance, they were Morganians after all. Whether if it was from their aura, or how they look, or just something about them, unless you're a Merlinian you wouldn't want to have anything to do with them. Or unless you're Balthazar Blake, in which case, any other ordinary Merlinian sorcerer would have no chance against the two of them.

To Horvath, this was just simply normal. These ordinary people didn't matter, not now, not ever. And never will be once he finishes his mission. He was given powers that not everyone could possibly have, and he simply chose how he wants to use it.

He was a sorcerer, he couldn't change that anymore, and he will never get tired of magic.

_A smirk._

Because he certainly enjoys it too much.


End file.
